ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Endrin Thunderbrew
General stuff Name: Endrin Thunderbrew Race: Mountain Dwarf Class: Warlock Background: Blacksmith Artisan, Former Pazuzu Cultist Speed: 25 feet / 5 sqr. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor with which you have proficiency. HD: 1D8 Skills: Gather Rumors, Knowledge (Folklore), Persuade, and Profession. Stats Str: 13 (+1) Dex: 15 (+2) Con: 16 (+3) Int: 12 (+1) Wis:13 (+1) Cha: 16 (+3) Cha > Con/Dex > Int/Wis > Str. ''' Personality * Personality Trait: * Ideals: * Bonds: * Flaws: I judge the craftsmanship of both myself and others Harshly and Specifically Equipment * Blacksmith Tool kit * small steel mirror * autographed or otherwise marked masterwork of well-known artisan (Demonic Symbol Dagger) * common clothes Magic Cantrips Known * Eldrich Blast (1d10 force Damage) * Poison Spray (Con Save, 1d12 poison damage) Spells Known * Armor of Agathys (Armor of Pazunia): 5 temp hitpoint, when hit while having these hit points attacking creature takes 5 cold damage. * Command (Fiend Spell): One word Command Traits and Whatnot Low-Light Vision: If there is no light within 30 feet of you, you treat shadows in that radius as normal light, and you treat darkness in that radius as shadows. Dwarven Resilience: Advantage on saving throws against damage and other effects from poison. Dwarven Weapon Training: When you attack with an axe or a hammer with which you are proficient, the damage die for that weapon increases by one step: from d4 to d6, d6 to d8, d8 to d10, d10 to d12, and d12 to 2d6. Stonecunning: While underground, you know your approximate depth and how to retrace your path. You can identify the age of visible stoneworkand make a reasonable guess as to the culture responsible for its construction. History (Int) Check Guild-Membership: You are a member of a guild that is connected to your chosen craft. Fellow members of the guild will provide you with lodging and food. In some cities and towns a guild hall offers a central place to meet other members of your profession.Guilds often wield tremendous political power. If you are accused of a crime, your guild will support you if a good case can be made for your innocence or the crime is justifiable. You can also gain access to powerful political figures through the guild, if you are a member in good standing. Such connections might require the donation of money or magic items to the guild's coffers. You must pay dues of 5 gp per month to the guild. If you miss payments, you must make up back dues in order to remain in the guild's good graces. Languages: Common and Dwarven (Racial) Ability Score Adjustment: Strength increased by 2 (MTN) Con by 2 (Dwarf) Armor Mastery: You are proficient with light and medium armor. While wearing medium or heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to Armor Class. '''Tool Proficiency: Gain proficiency with Artisan tools of choice (Smith Tools) History * Endrin as a young man was apprenticed to the Blackmountain Blacksmith Guild * As far back as he can remember, Endrin had a large amount of admiration for Ragnar Bloodstone, a well-known local blacksmith obsessed with perfection in his work. * Endrin would soon work under Ragnar and the two developed a Teacher/Student relationship. * Ragnar would receive multiple visions and choose to leave the Mountains in pursuit of its meaning, while torn between his teacher and his Family, he decided to go with Ragnar. * Ragnar's Visions eventually led them to a ruin where they came across a Cult of Pazuzu, despite the demonic nature of their master the cultist were light-hearted and welcomed the Dwarves into the fold. * Ragnar and Endrin would eventually become full-fleged members of the cult, making a Warlock Pact with Pazuzu, in person, as all other members had. * While Ragnar was fanatical and devout in his belief, Endrin was less so, being so young and having been raised as a fathful of Moridin, but he had already committed to much to the cult already and Pazuzu was the only 'god' he had seen, and he was truly glorious. * The Cult would one day be attacked by rival cultist of Bophomet, Demon Prince of Beast who took offense to Pazuzu's claim as King of Winged Beast, known as The '''Templars of the Endless Labyrinth, '''both sides had heavy casualties in the attack, Ragnar received mortal injuries he would eventually die from. * Regardless of his questionable faith, these 'templars' had killed his friend and teacher, and he swore an oath of revenge. * He would spend the next few years collecting bounties on known Templars, specifically searching for the ones responsible for the attack but any templar would do. * When no Templars could be specifically found he often hunted, ** Other Cultist of Bophomet not affiliated with the Templars, *** Cultist of Lamashtu, Former Consort and Betrayer of Pazuzu and Current Concort of Bophomet *** Cultist of Graz'zt, Demon Prince who is an outspoken Enemy of Pazuzu whose worshipers often fetch their weight in gold. * Having found a lead on one of the people responsible for the death of his teacher, he heads to the Icewind Dale region to find them. Category:Browse Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Thunderbrew Clan Category:Warlocks